


Snowflake Prince

by Dramaqueen90



Series: MAMA AU Series by Dramaqueen90 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, CharacterDevelopment, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Romance, Superpowers, Why Did I Write This?, prepare your heart and tissues, this is a emotional rollercoster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Xiumin knows for a long time,  that his life never would be easy.He was ready to fight to be worth to earn happiness.If he only weren't alone in the shadow of his perfect brother , crown Prince Suho and had a true friend.But who is stupid enough to want to be together with the Ice Prince?"The most beautiful and wealthiest person in the world, can't be happy if this person is alone. But I still try my best. And maybe someday, someone would be there  who not see me as a prince with a dangerous power but as a human."





	1. Chapter 1

Xiumin was absolutely not in the mood for the festival tonight. To be honest, he wants never to go to _any _. Especially if it was celebrated in honor of his brother crown Prince Suho. Not that he didn't like him, they were really close, but it was hard to be with him on officially occasions. All the stares, whisper, comments and talking. Xiumin hated it so much. But if he wouldn't attend to the festival there would be a lot more of it than usual. And at least it wouldn't be behind his back. Not that there is any difference. And of course, Xiumin knew how much Suho hated all of this talking about Xiumin too. But his brother couldn't do anything. And their parents... 

Xiumin sighed. It was really complicated. Sometimes he wished he could live as someone normal. Not as the person who he is - the second Prince of this kingdom. But he knew too, that no matter what he did, tried or said - all the people judge him for be the second. 

_Maybe if I were a princess it would be different._ It wasn't the first time he had asked himself this question. And it never will be the last. 

"Xiumin."

Xiumin twitched if he heard suddenly his name. But then he smiled over his whole face. There in the entrance of the room stayed his best friend since years. And the only one. Wich he sadly can't see often. "Kyungsoo. You hadn't have to come for tonight."

"Of course I have. You're my best friend, also there more guest's than usual invited", Kyungsoo. "And besides that Kai nearly begged me."

''Kai?", Xiumin frowned. He never heard of someone who has the name Kai.

"You know, Kim Jongin", Kyungsoo explained, if he noticed his friend's confusing. 

"Ah yes. I didn't know he had now a official name", Xiumin replied. "Isn't he a bit young for it?" 

"You were twelve when you got it", Kyungsoo remembered Xiumin. "He's sixteen now." Kyungsoo looked over his friend. "Anyways, you're beautiful tonight. The designer of this clothes did his job very good."

Xiumin nodded in agreement. He had to admit that Kyungsoo is right. Xiumin really loves this clothes. Especially the light blue velvet shirt with silver embroidery in the form of a few little snowflakes. It's perfect for this winter - But a bit ironic since his power is frost too. Even though Xiumin liked snow, snowflakes and Ice Flowers - in his opinion his power is useless. Besides that he...

"We should go now", Kyungsoo interrupted Xiumin. "Or we will be to late."

Xiumin nodded. "Then come."

♧☆♡

Jongdae has to admit that he was nervous. He never had visited any festival like this before. Even if he thought a few days before it was a great idea - now he wasn't so sure anymore. Also he still don't understand how Baekhyun managed to get a invitation for him. At least this was not an ordinary festival but one of the king's family. But well... Jongdae was ordinary. And Baekhyun was... Baekhyun. Son of the wealthy family Byun but still doesn't caring about what the people were thinking about him.

"They may not like me, but I'm rich enough that they need me. And because of this they are nice to me. If they aren't they most probably get Problems", Baekhyun grinned, when Jongdae asked him. "And in the end it's nice to have a friend with a festival where are so much hyenas", then he sighed slightly. "It's sad. Not many people there have the luck to have a friend like you are to me."

Jongdae decided not to ask Baekhyun, what he meant exactly. There's no return, now that he had entered the great hall with Baekhyun. And what he noticed immediately is how much people are here and...

"He's late", a female voice said in this moment. "To late. Exactly five minutes." 

"I know right? Who does he think he is?", added another voice. 

"But it wouldn't be that badly if he don't come, don't you think? At least it's not his festival but for the crown Prince. It's not that we need him here. Especially since he is this _weird."_

Jongdae clenched his fist. He knew this sound of the word _weird _ very well. It's the same when he confessed to his mother that he was into boys. It's hurtful. 

"Only weird? He's a shame for his family!", the first voice calls out. "It would be a lot better if he was never..."

"Excuse me!" Jongdae can't any longer hold back. Especially since he is sure what would be the end of the sentence. "No one of you have the right to say something like this!" He glared angry at the three women. 

One of the women raised an eyebrow. "Who are you that you could talk like this to us? Another freak? I didn't know the second prince had seduced two men."

The second prince. _Oops. _"I'm not seduced. I just have a heart and something what's called manners - unlike you!", Jongdae has to take a deep breath to not do some _nose surgery. _"And yes , I may not be as rich as anyone else in here. But who ever need my help get my help."

"You don't even know him! You don't know how a freak and disappoint he is!"

"If you are saying something like this - I'm more than sure he's the most nice person in this world and ...", Jongdae turned on his heels when he heard suddenly a teary and high pitched gasp. 

"Fuck!", that's now Baekhyun who hadn't dared to stop his friend. "Jongdae we need to go. Now."

"No. He comes with us", a man, who stands beside the teared man, declared. "His Majesty, the second Prince of this kingdom, Prince Xiumin want to talk with you."

Jongdae wished for a deep hole where he can disappear. But of course there isn't any. So he doesn't have a choice. "See you later Baekhyun."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're weird."

Jongdae thought a few moment that he might imagine things, but it's indeed the first thing the Second Prince, Xiumin, said to him. Jongdae have to admit that it made him feel a bit angry, since he was the one who defended the Prince. And now it's he himself who got called like that. That's not fair. But maybe royals are like that? He don't know. He never talked with any. And he never planned to.

"I don't think, that he knew about what he have done", the other man said. "I never saw him before here on party or festival like this", he added. "Do you was?" The last question asked he to Jongdae.

Jongdae shrugged. "No, I wasn't", he answered. "And I'm not weird", he pointed out.

"You are", the prince said and looked thoughtful at him. "No one ever defensed me, like you did. And no one dared to talk to this women like you did to them. Do you even has any Idea who they were?", he wanted to know. But before Jongdae can say anything he waved the latters answer away. "No of course, you haven't. Otherwise you wouldn't have say this things", the prince sighed. "Too bad. Now it's too late for you. Your image now is irreperable damaged."

"My what is _what_?", Jongdae stared with wide eyes in disbelief at him.

The prince cleared his throat. "You don't know anything about the people here, right? And about the king's family..."

"You complain about my help for you?", Jongdae couldn't believe it. "You cant't be serious. Didn't you have to be thankful that I..."

"I am thankful. But you're a nice boy and now you're related to me", the prince said. "By the way, I should have intruduced myself earlier - even if Kyungsoo did it for me. My name is Xiumin. And you're Jongdae right?"

Jongdae nodded, still confused. "Yes, that's my name."

"What should we do with him now?", it's Kyungsoo again. "Send back to Baekhyun?"

"No. Not yet. He will come with me", the prince replied and the sound of his voice is getting Jongdae goosebumps.

♧☆♡

To be honest, Xiumin doesn't know what to do. He probably shouldn't take this boy with him, especially now after Jongdae defended him like that. But Xiumin wants it. He really can't let him go. And there are more than enough reasons for. The most important: Curiosity and Fear.

Curiosity about who it is, who had enough Faith to defend him, the unliked second prince. The Prince, which nobody wanted here. Fear, that Jongdae just played a game to hurt him even more. After all no one ever dared to fight with him. Everyone just looked down on him or if he's lucky ignored him. But now.

"Do you mean it?", Xiumin asked Jongdae. "Do you want to help me?"

"I did help you literally fifteen minutes before", Jongdae remembered him. 

Xiumin sighed. "It's not that easy. Like I said: It would be better for you if you hadn't done anything."

"But you... They've you...", Jongdae stuttered. "You cried!'"

"I know. But it's not that it was the first time - and mostly probably it wasn't the last time", Xiumin explained. "And they are right. I'm nothing but a burden for Suho and my parents." 

"Xiumin, no. You're not", Kyungsoo said. 

"I am", Xiumin repeated. Then he looked at Jongdae again. "And now you're in trouble too because you defended me. Because I _seduced _you. Everyone who notice you in the future will continue to call you ugly names. Names I don't even want to think about."

"What did you do to them, that they hate you so much?", Jongdae asked him. "It must be an huge crime."

"It is", Xiumin nodded in agreement. "I'm the second Prince of this kingdom."

♧☆♡

For the first few Moments Jongdae didn't understand what the other is talking about. What can be so bad about to be a Prince? Even if it is the second. The king's family is rich. They have servants, which would do everything for them. So how could Xiumin be unhappy? Why are the people talking so bad about him? And why...

"I think I need to show you something", Xiumin interrupts Jongdae in his thoughts. 

Jongdae frowned. He doesn't understand about what he's talking. 

Xiumin takes Jongdae's wrist. 

And Jongdae twitched. The fingers of the Prince are cold like ice. He never felt this cold before. It's so cold that it's hurtful. Besides that - how can a human be this cold? 

"Come with me", Xiumin said. "Or do you want to stay here at the festival longer?"

Jongdae shrugged. "I was supposed to be here with Baekhyun - not with a Prince. Anyway I'm sure that Baekhyun is most probably drunk now so..."

"Kyungsoo", Xiumin interrupted Jongdae before he could end his sentence. "Please take care of Byun okay? I need to talk about something in private with him. We will go to my room. At least it doesn't matter any longer."

"But Suho... He ..."

Xiumin waved Kyungsoo's sentence away. "He don't need me here."

"If you say so... your majesty", Kyungsoo said and then leaved the room. 

♧☆♡

"What do you want from me?", Jongdae asked Xiumin as soon as they are alone. 

Xiumin smiled. "I want you."

Jongdae freezed for whole five seconds. "You... you want _what _?", he stuttered.

Xiumin's smile widened. "I. Want. You", he repeated. 

"But... You... I mean I", Jongdae said, cursing himself internally for stuttering again. His thoughts speeding up like a Formel 1 race. "You can't."


	3. Chapter 3

Xiumin had to admit that he is amused. More than he thought that he would be tonight. But this boy, Jongdae, right in front looked like a feared deer. It's clearly obvious about what he thought what Xiumin meant with "I want you". And Xiumin is no one who enjoyed to fear or scare people. But now he decided to play a little bit longer. 

"Did you say I can't?", Xiumin asked Jongdae. "Why do you think so? Like you said: You helped me. So I want to pay you back. Do you a favour."

"You... You don't need to", Jongdae said and gulped. "Especially not like this."

Xiumin winked flirty at him. "I insist Jongdae. Don't you think that I'm good looking? So it wouldn't be hard to be with me, right? And after all you're very cute too."

"You think I'm cute?", Jongdae asked him with big eyes.

Xiumin smiled at him. "Of course you are." 

"Ehm.... Thank you, I think? ", Jongdae said. "I think you are too. I mean cute."

Xiumin looked surprised at him. He didn't expected something like this from Jongdae. Then Xiumin leans in too kiss Jongdae shortly on his cheeks. He probably shouldn't. But he couldn't hold back himself any longer. 

"I think I need to go now", Jongdae said and blushed. "Baekhyun is surely waiting for me. And like I said: You don't need to do me favour."

_Oh oh..._ Xiumin took a deep breath. "Please stay a little while longer", he asked him then. "But I think you misunderstand what I was talking about. I don't plan to take you to make you mine." _At least not yet._

Jongdae's mouth formed an surprised _oh_ and his eyes are bigger than anytime before. 

Xiumin smiled. "I never would do something like this against your will. But if you want me to..."

"No!", Jongdae called out. 

"Wow, that was pretty clear", Xiumin's smile transformed into a grin. "Besides, I meant everything like I said it."

Jongdae blushed again. "You seriously think I'm cute?"

♧☆♡

Jongdae knew that he probably should have asked any other questions than "You seriously think I'm cute?" but sometimes his mouth is faster than his mind. He touched his cheek were Xiumin had kissed him.

"Like I said everything. And the kiss too", Jongdae heard Xiumin. 

"Okay", Jongdae nodded. "But what exactly do you were talking about?"

Xiumin cleared his throat. "I want you to be my friend. Friend not _boy_friend. So that I can spoil you a bit and protect you from this harpies here in the palace."

"Protect me?", Jongdae repeated. "What do you think would happen?"

"I don't know exactly what - But it's not something good", Xiumin answered. "It would be better for you if you had ignored me - like I said. These three women from you defended me, they are the most influential and, beside the king's family, richest people here."

"And they don't like you", Jongdae said. 

"Don't _like _ me?", Xiumin snorted. "They hate me. And because of this everyone did too, except you - and my brother and Kyungsoo maybe. And if they say that I _seduced _ you, that you're my _toy _ than that's the truth for anybody."

"But you didn't do anything wrong, did you?", Jongdae wanted to know. 

"No. Expect that I want to be good too. But they accuse me that I want to take my brother's place. But I don't - never would do such a thing. I love my brother. I promise, no I swear to you!"

"I believe you", Jongdae smiled. "You're nice. Maybe a little tease - But still nice."

"Thank you", Xiumin mirrored Jongdae's smile. "You're too. More than anyone else here in this palace. And so innocent. So please let me protect you."

Jongdae blinked a few times. "You know ... You don't need to spoil me to be my friend. Like I said, you're nice and I think I like you. And it would be horrible if I ..."

"So you want to be my friend?", Xiumin interrupted Jongdae, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Friend not _boy_friend", Jongdae remembered him. 

"Whatever you want", Xiumin said, now smiling over his whole face. "I wouldn't complain as long as you're right beside me." Then he cleared his throat. "And since we're friends now - I think I can you tell me my birth name."

"Huh? Didn't you said your name is Xiumin?", Jongdae asked him confused. 

"My officially name yes. And the most knew me like that but ...", Xiumin interrupted himself. "Whatever. My name is Minseok. I would love it a lot if you call me like that, at least if we're are alone."

"Minseok", Jongdae repeated at decided that he likes this name a lot. And even more this gummy smile of the boy who owns the name.


	4. Chapter 4

"Minseok."

Xiumin sighed. He really isn't in the right mood to talk now. Especially not with _him_. But sadly he is too polite to not respond. 

"What do you want, Suho?", he asked and few Moments later it's indeed his brother who entered his room. Suho alias Kim Junmyeon alias the Crown Prince. And he definitely doesn't look amused.

"Are you serious asking me what I want?", Suho wanted to know. "Where were you yesterday? I missed you."

Xiumin couldn't help - he snorted. "I was a bit bored, so I leaved soon." That's a half lie but he really didn't care.

"Bored?", Suho repeated. "Are you kidding me? People told me you were leaving the party half a hour after begin - with _a boy." _

_Great. People told him. But why I am surprised really ..._ Xiumin sighed again. "So? What about it?"

"Xiumin", Suho beginned. "No, Minseok. You know I love you, I try to protect you, I want protect you but you're not helpful if you do something like this ..." 

"Something like _what?", _Xiumin wants to know. Even if he was sure that he know the answer. 

"Don't make me say it out loud Min", Suho said through gritted teeth. "Please don't."

Xiumin couldn't help he clenched his fist.

"And by the way where is the boy?", Suho asked.

"I don't know. Here not like you can see. We only talked a bit. He was nice. More nice to me like anyone else in this palace was in a very long time." Xiumin smiled when he remembered about Jongdae. 

Suho stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you saying?"

"You know what", Xiumin said. "You're my brother, Junmyeon. So I love you too, of course I do. But every time you try to protect me everything gets more hard for me than before."

"But ..."

"No", Xiumin shook his head. "No. I don't want to fight with you. I never will. But you're friends and even parents aren't to me, what and how they are to you." 

"Min..."

Xiumin closed his eyes. He knew he had hurt his brother. He could hear it. And his own heart is aching too. He's hurt too. Maybe Suho knew it. "Now please excuse me."

With this he leaved the room. 

♧☆♡

Xiumin hadn't planned to but finally he found himself in the stables. Maybe it's childish and cliche but here with the horses he felt like he could breath. And at least no horse can hurt him like the people all around him. 

"You're Majesty?", he finally heard a voice. "Is that you?"

Xiumin frowned. Then he looked at the young man. "Byun Baekhyun?"

The other nodded. "Yes, your Majesty", he said. "Because of yesterday - I'm sure I need to apologise to you."

"Apologise?", Xiumin's frown grew. "Why?"

"Dae, I mean Jongdae . He ... Ah this is so embarrassing..."

"Did something bad happend after he leaved to go home?", Xiumin asked suddenly worried. 

"What? No! It's just, yesterday was his first royal event. I have brought him with me and ..."

"I'm very grateful for it", Xiumin smiled. "I probably shouldn't say it, especially to you, but for me he's someone special now."

"And you're not angry?", Baekhyun asked him. "I was feared for Jongdae. And I still am. I haven't like it to see him help you. He's a true friend of mine, and I dont want him to be hurt. But you're _You.''_

That's a truth Xiumin couldn't deny. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Jongdae awakes in the next Morning after, everything is first so surreal like a dream. What would be no wonder because:

"How the hell can I be a friend of the second prince?"

Even if said Prince is very nice, handsome, cute and a tease and his lips when he kissed was so soft and ... Wait. Jongdae touched his Lips. The Prince kissed him. Him! Jongdae! What is this? Any weird cinderella story? Jongdae, his fingers still on his lips while remembering the kiss, sighed. Of course, Prince Xiumin, no _Minseok_, wasn't his first kiss. Definetely not. Jongdae had had a few boyfriends, mostly in secret, even one or two girlfriends. But the girlfriends not because he was in love with them but because of his parents. His parents. He should probaly talk with them. But to be honest, he doesen't like to. Especially after all what happend last month. But that was a different thing to think about.

_"Who are you that you could talk like this to us? Another freak? I didn't know the second prince had seduced two men."_

_"You don't even know him! You don't know how a freak and disappoint he is!"_

_"What did you do to them, that they hate you so much?", Jongdae asked him. "It must be an huge crime."_

_"It is", Xiumin nodded in agreement. "I'm the second Prince of this kingdom."_

Jongdae couldn't understand it and still can't. Until yesterday he thought, that any of the king's family would be happy. Because the have servents and money. Who has worries when their life is like that? But it didn't seem like that is so easy. And it startled and embarrased him a lot too see Xiumin cry and be angry. Too see these rich people talk about him bad like that. And now, now he had agreed to be the seconds prince friend. Jongdae grimaced.

Definetely some weird cinderella story.

Jongdae crawled out of his bed. Or to be exact the bed in Baekhyun's guest room. What was now since he talked the last with his parents, three weeks ago, his room. Since Jongdae had need some distance too them. And maybe they too him. But for luck, Baekhyun his best friend insisted to stay with him. Since "_you know the villa where I live is huge, to have you here is going to be so much fun!" _

It wasn't _so much fun! _More like Baekhyun annoying and teasing him, whenever he could. But at least Baekhyun annoyed him in a friendly way. So it was not that bad at all. Especially since Jongdae himself was sometimes like that too. So they were nearly perfect to live with each other.

♧☆♡

"I think you're nice."

Xiumin looked with surprise at Baekhyun. First he thought he might have imagined it, because no one had said this before about him. Besides Jongdae, but this doesen't count. He's so suprised that all he said ended up like "Thank you ..."

Baekhyun grinned friendly at him.

Xiumin tried to copy it. "So...?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "I don't really now, to be honest. All I hope is, that you don't hurt Jongdae and ..."

Xiumin shook his head. "I hope _he _don't hurt _me_. I made him promise to be my friend."

"And now you regret it?", Baekhyun frowned. "You don't want him?"

"I do want him to be my friend!", Xiumin called out. "But I fear about what will happen."

And that was only the truth. He understood it when Suho talked to him, this morning. There were even after a few hours already rumors about Jongdae and him. Only because Jongdae had helped him and then leaved the room. For luck, no one of these people knew about that he kissed Jongdae. Or at least it seems so. But that wouldn't make any difference. Sometimes the rumors, especially they about himself, were more cruel than any truth. Probaly, if all would be the reality, he had at least two lovers. The first Kyungsoo, the second Jongdae. Xiumin snorted. As if Kyungsoo wouldn't kill him if it was the case. And after him Jongin, who is, even if Kyungsoo doesen't know about, in love with Kyungsoo. And Jongdae who is...

♧☆♡

Baekhyun had to admit that Xiumin impressed him. Not in the "wow he is so cool" way, that wasn't it. But Xiumin seemed to really care about Jongdae. Even if Baekhyun doesn't really understand why. The Prince and Jongdae only talked, that was it, right? And Xiumin made him promise to be Jongdae's friend. Baekhyun wasn't sure if it was a good start for a friendship like that. But Baekhyun knew Jongdae enaugh to know, that the last is never doing promises, if he didn't like it.

_Even if Jongdae is propably at the moment freaking out. _

Baekhyun couldn't supress a laugh. Alone the thought about is so much fun! Oh, how more it will be fun if ...

He looked at Xiumin who seemed to be bit lost in his own thoughts. "Your Majesty", he beginned.

"Yes?", Xiumin asked.

"Do you know where I live?", he wants to know. "You know right? Maybe you has time today for a visit?"

Xiumin frowned. Then he nodded after a short hesitate.

"Great!", Baekhyun winked at him playfully. "Do you wanna grab lunch with me and Dae?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What?!"

Xiumin couldn't help but his eyes widened in shock and surprise about what Baekhyun had said. Or was he only imagine things? Because it was nearly impossible that Baekhyun had asked him to eat lunch with him and Jongdae. No not nearly. It was definitely impossible. As much as his life was completely complicated.

"Didn't you heard anything of what I said?", Baekhyun asked. "I invited you to lunch with me and Jongdae? It's rude not to answer me and ..."

Xiumin cleared his throat. "I know. And I'm sorry for not answering. It's just..."

"I guess I surprised you", Baekhyun grinned.

"That's true", Xiumin agreed."But before I answer your question, I have to ask you why you're doing this?"

Baekhyun's grin disappeard immediately. "Because I know how these hyena can be. And because I was yesterday a victim to see how they accused you. I felt shameful. But Dae was standing up for you and I know too that he will not forget about you. Especially now."

"Oh...", Xiumin's eyes widened a bit more.

"So you're coming with me, right?", Baekhyun asked him.

"To my deepest pleasure", Xiumin couldn't help but smiled over his whole face. Such a smile like he hasn't had in a long time. "Please show me the way."

Baekhyun laughed. "I like to, your Majesty."

Xiumin grimaced shortly. "And please don't call me that. You don't need to go with these formalities. Since we're now something like allied."

Now was it Baekhyun to be the surprised one. "If you insist about it... Xiumin."

"Thank you", Xiumin smiled for the second time this day. _Maybe this day will be not that bad, as I thought it would be._

♧☆♡

Jongdae had to admit that he was going to be impatient. Baekhyun was late. Again. Okay that's not such a miracle, since he was it very often. Most probably Baekhyun never had learned to be coming in time. But today he was almost two and a half hours too late. That's a new record.

"If he's here we definitely have to talk", Jongdae growld. "Besides that he's definitely risking to..."

"Dae! My favourite best friend - we're here!", was there suddenly a loud scream. And a BANG of a door.

"I'm definitely going to kill him", Jongdae said. Then he goes upstairs. "Byun Baekhyun! If you think I haven't other things to do than to wait for you. You are ...", he complained. But interrupted himself when he saw, who was standing beside his friend. The second prince of this kingdom alias Xiumin alias Minseok.

"What are you doing here?!", now it was not Baekhyun but Jongdae, who was screaming.

"Nice to meet you again too", Xiumin said. "Baekhyun invited me to have lunch with you both."

"Byun Baekhyun!", Jongdae glared at him. "Will you come with me for a Moment?" It was obviously not really a question but a command. Then he looked at Xiumin. "You can sit down already. Baekhyun and me are back in a few Minutes."

"Oh, okay...", Xiumin replied a bit unsure. "Then, see you soon?"

Jongdae nodded in agreement. "Yes."

♧☆♡

"I don't get why are you so upset and mad at me", Baekhyun said to Jongdae, when they are a few Moments later alone.

Jongdae cleared his throat. "You're kidding me! You know exactly what happened yesterday and ..."

Baekhyun shook his head. "No I don't. Not about all. Only the moment of the beginning when I was with you and what he told me this morning."

Jongdae frowned. "He told you about yesterday? Are you serious?"

Baekhyun nodded. "A bit."

Jongdae clenched his hands to a fist. "What about?"

"Not too much... Sadly. Besides that he's worried about you. And because of you."

"Oh good." Jongdae sighed relieved. For a few Moments he had be feared that Baekhyun knew about the kiss. But it seemed that Baekhyun gladly knew nothing. Because if he did, he wouldn't be so calm.

"Good? I don't get how this is good", Baekhyun said.

"You don't need to", Jongdae replied. "And please don't ask me. I won't answer you."

"But you're my best friend since years! You should tell me your secrets!"

Jongdae shrugged. Then looked apologising at him. "But this is not only about me but about him. So please understand if I'm..."

"So you're going to be a friend for him, huh?", Baekhyun sighed. "Please take care of you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I think it would be not me, who's going to be", Jongdae muttered. "But yes, I want him as my friend", he agreed. _And maybe... Maybe after some time, months or years a bit more._

"Great...", Baekhyun said. "This is going to be so great. But at least he's nice for know. But Dae: Please look out. He's still a Prince. And not a loved one. So how do you think the people all around him will talk about you?"

"See ? That's why he could use a friend", Jongdae explained. "Besides people always talk. And now come with me - I'm getting hungry."


End file.
